universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Darnassus (Faction)
This is the profile for the Darnassus (Faction) ''from ''Warcraft series. Summery Darnassus is a nation of night elves and a member state of the Alliance. Named after their former capital city, Darnassus constructed in the tree crown of Teldrassil, the nation has kept the name after the loss of their home in the War of the Thorns. The nation of Darnassus is the cultural descendant of the ancient Kaldorei Empire, having been led by High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind throughout the Long Vigil but have only risen to its current form and name after the Battle of Mount Hyjal and creation of Teldrassil by Archdruid Fandral Staghelm in the aftermath of the Third War. With Tyrande's marriage to Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage the two have since been co-rulers of the kaldorei nation. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Tyrande Whisperwind *Malfurion Stormrage Military Officers *Mordent Evenshade *Shandris Feathermoon *Jarod Shadowsong *Maiev Shadowsong Military Units Infantry * Archers Special * Druids **Talon **Claw Fast Units *Huntress *Hippogryph Riders Heavy/Vehicles *Dryad *Hippogryph *Mountain Giant *Faerie Dragon *Chimaera |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * Spear Ranged weapons * Bows & Arrows Other * Territories Darnassus * Age founded/conquered: '''Unknown (likely founded around the end of the first Burning Legion invasion) * '''Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Tauren, Orc, Forsaken, Blood elf, Troll, Goblin, Pandaren * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 13: Ancient: The Night Elves have maintained their standard civilization tier since the end of their war against the Burning Legion to present moment. Power Source Nature: Animal Manipulation (The Night Elves with their Druid abilities are able to commune with animals or transform into animals themselves.) Plant Manipulation (As Some Druids are able to manipulate trees in essence) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C: Small Country: The Night Elves once had a mighty empire under Azshara, but have been reduced to a small land around the World Tree of Teldrassil. Power Stats DC: Unknown: the strength of Malfurion and Tyrande, with the latter being empowered by the power of the goddess Elune, would be around the strength of leader opponents. Unknown: The strength of other Night Elf leaders which should be around the same strength of other factions leaders. Building: The Strength of Mountain Giants and Dryads which should be able to damage war machines and buildings. Wall-Street: The Strength of Night Elf warriors which can overpower the standard human. Durability: Unknown: The strength of Night Elf leaders which should be around the same durability from battling other enemies leaders from time to time. Wall-Street: The durability of Night Elf warriors with or without armor which can match that of human soldier's attacks. Speed: Superhuman: '''Night Elf leaders which can match each other and likely other leaders of the Horde or Alliance. '''Superhuman: Saber Cat riders should be able to move around the same speed as regular horses. Athletic Human: The movement of regular Night Elf warriors. Skills Stats The Night Elves have a wide range of allies that they can call on in nature, which included animals of various kind, such as ancients, treants, dryads, and keepers of the grove. Strengths/Pros Their primary strength lies in the environment where nature is strong and are able to utilize the forest spirits to help them in battle. Weaknesses/Flaws Before their contact with the Alliance and Horde, they were rather isolated from the rest of the world and did not trust outsiders and those who invaded their forest. They are rather susceptible to corruption, even Druids can regress to a feral state. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Category:Warcraft Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Tier 13 Civilization Category:Gaming Category:Protagonist Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Nature